1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector in which the base seat has a front frame section and a rear wire seat section. Two side walls of the frame section and the wire seat section integrally continuously extend so as to prevent stress from concentrating on the adjoining section between the frame section and the wire seat section and avoid bending and deformation. The terminal main body of the connector is firmly clamped and located by the base seat and a cover body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a computer-used connector. The plug of the connector has a terminal main body B and a pair of shielding casings for accommodating the terminal main body B. The shielding casings include a base seat S1 and a cover body S2. The front section of the base seat S1 is formed with a T-shaped frame section S11. The rear section of the base seat S1 is formed with a wire connecting section S12. When assembled, the front end of the terminal main body B is fitted in the frame section S11 of the base seat. A first interference section 343 of the front end of the terminal main body B abuts against a projecting section 362 in the frame section S11. In assembly and application, the conventional connector has some shortcomings as follows:
1. As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a fissure S13 is formed on the side wall of a section of the base seat S1 adjoining the front frame section S11 with the rear wire connecting section S12. When transferred or assembled, in the case that the base seat S11 suffers external force F, the stress is likely to concentrate at the fissure S13. As a result, the base seat S1 tends to bend and deform at the fissure S13 to form a wasted product.
2. Only the front end of the terminal main body B abuts against the base seat S1. The rear side of the terminal main body B is without any support of other element. Therefore, the terminal main body B is likely to slip or retreat.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a connector including: a base seat, a front section of the base seat being formed with a frame section, a rear section of the base seat being formed with a wire seat section, two side walls of the frame section and the wire seat section integrally continuously extending so as to prevent stress from concentrating on the adjoining section between the frame section and the wire seat section and avoid bending and deformation; a terminal main body formed with multiple terminal cavities in which multiple terminals are inlaid, at least one projecting section being formed on outer side of the terminal main body, whereby when the front section of the terminal main body is correspondingly fitted into the frame section of the base seat, the projecting section abuts against an outer edge of a stopper shoulder of the base seat; and a cover body correspondingly latched with rear section of the base seat, whereby the cover body and the wire seat section of the base seat firmly clamp and enclose a lead therein. At least one support plate projects from the cover body for abutting against rear side of a stopper shoulder of the terminal main body so as to firmly clamp and locate the terminal main body.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: